Ojos Negros
by seertime
Summary: Murmuran que los ojos son ventanas al alma. Pero, que pasa si hay una barrera negra que prohíbe verlos? Significa que no tiene alma algúna esa persona?. Un fic realmente sencillo, divertido y dulce. Primer FF de HS.
1. Insistencia

_Algo sencillo, para ver si retomo mi camino de escribir.  
__Primer FF de Homestuck. Posiblemente muy cortito, pero lindo, dulce y divertido.  
P.D: El intro es cortito, pero ahí les deja la idea._

/seertime ollie outie

* * *

Fugazmente, una mano se acercó a ese accesorio negro; sosteniendolo con fuerza. -Hey, quita tu mano de mis lentes- murmuró a regaña dientes Dave -Lo siento- obedeció el otro chico.

-Oye...- divagó por un momento -Dejame verte sin tus lentes- dijo sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de la televisión, perdido entre los colores que aquella pantalla emitía -Quieres dejarme ciego?- cambió de canal con el control remoto, para luego estirarse un poco y robar palomitas del tazón de John. -Así como tu quieres dejarme sin palomitas?- miró hacia el otro extremo del sofá donde estaba su amigo. -Ojo por ojo- el rubio encamino las palomitas a la boca con su mano.

-Oh vamos, no sería tan malo- John se había hartado de estar viendo la televisión. Sin contar, que esa no era una buena manera de celebrar la llegada de tu amigo. Así que decidieron salir a jugar. La pelota de basquetball se movía frenéticamente. Arriba y hacia abajo, de un lado a otro en sus manos. Como si fuera un baile, el otro joven actuaba como su pareja, moviendose contraríamente a lo que hacía él.

-Egbert- su mano derecha, como si fuera una intrusa, interrumpió el botear de la pelota llevándosela consigo hacia el aro del contrincante. Sin ningún minuto más, sin ningún minuto menos; encestó. -Olvida esa idea-

* * *

-Es que no somos amigos?- lanzó una almohada hacia el suelo, golpeándo suavemente la cabeza de Strider -Dude, empiezó a dudarlo- tomó su propia almohada y la aventó con dureza contra el dientón. Este simplemente frunció el ceño, recostándose en su cama.

-Por eso, te tocó dormir en el suelo-

-A lo que me interesa John, duermeté ya por favor. Estoy cansado- cubrió todo su cuerpo hasta la cabeza con la cobija. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio... y solamente el sonido de algo plastico se escuchó en la habitación. John no se asomó al lado de su cama. Pero lo más seguro era, que Dave se había quitado sus lentes.

La noche había llegado. Cerró sus ojos color cielo, conviertiendolos en ellos mismos en la misma noche y suspirante; decidió dormir. Dave estaría toda una semana con él, toda una semana de visita. Ya habría la oportunidad. Ahora no fue; pero tal vez mañana o pasado mañana... y la mañana de ese mañana...

Por ahora, solo dormiría.


	2. Incógnita

Sup, guys. Aquí publicando el segundo capítulo de "_Ojos negros_"  
Espero que les agrade. Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews.

/seertime ollies outies

* * *

|PESTERLOG|

- tentacleTeraphist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 16:13 -

TT: Y bien? Acaso tuviste exito con aquella misión que te implicaste, John?

EB: rose! oh no, no he podido!

EB: este sujeto es más duro de lo que pense! ni siquiera mis bromas más rebuscadas son capaz de quitarle esos lentes.

TT: No has intentado un poco de persuación? O alguna apuesta? Tu sabes que Dave es una persona a la cual no se le puede decir una orden, sin que él salga con una ironía o una muy bien respuesta escapatoria.

EB: lose! lose!

EB: pero entiende Rose, tampoco no puedo estar todo el día fijandome en la misión "quitarle los lentes a Strider" tengo una vida, sabes? :B

TT: Lose John.

TT: Pero admitamos, que ante la magnifica idea de ver los ojos de Dave es algo emocionante. Puede inclusive, crear una especie de trauma en la psique de uno. El hecho de que no sabemos de que color son.

TT: Y más a la teoría de que los ojos son las puertas del alma.

EB: oh tú, ya comenzaste con tus cosas de psicología!

TT: Sabes muy bien que son temas de mi agrado.

EB: :B

EB: de acuerdo, veré ahora que puedo hacer. por que yo se que tambien mueres por saber de que color son. incluso Jade!

TT: No puedo negarlo. La curiosidad a tomado poseción de mi mente

EB: Heheheehe

EB: entonces nos vemos rose!

EB: Tengo que irme antes de que el susodicho se trague mi desayuno

EB: byeee!

TT: Hasta luego, John.

- tentacleTeraphist [TT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 16:25 -

John sonrió. Cerró su pesterchum, alejándose de su escritorio para cerrar de golpe la puerta de su cuarto. Rápidamente, bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala. Se dió cuenta que aún las maletas de Dave estaban en el recibidor. Bueno, Dave acaba de llegar apenas ayer, no? Aparte, justo cuando llego salieron los dos de la casa a pasear.

Paso de largo ante ese detalle —De todos modos, van a tener que ir a acomodarlas a su cuarto— y paso a la cocina. Delante de él, estaba su padre en la estufa y el rubio desayunando un par de hotcakes que le había preparado el señor Egbert.

—Enserio, ya ni yo que no soy el hijo de tu padre estoy aquí platicando con él— murmuró modestamente mientras se llevaba un troso de pan a la boca —Callate, Dave. Que te puedo sacar de patitas a la calle en un instante— se sentó enfrente del joven.

—Claro, no hay problema. Así empezará mi vida de vagabundo. Sin dinero y solo unas cuantas maletas de ropa. Luego empezaré a buscar comida y venderé mi ropa hasta conseguir un poco de dinero que lo gastaré seguramente en algún vicio. Y luego, cuando me vean y me digan "¿Hey, que fue lo que te paso?" yo responderé: "Oh nada. Vine de visita con un amigo, y este me hecho de su casa y ahora soy vagabundo"—

John llevó de golpe su mano hacia su rostro. —Daveee...— sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro —Enserio, ¿tienes que sacar ese tipo de cosas?— arqueó una ceja. El rubio se limitó a dar un sobor a su jugo de manzana -Claro, si no lo hiciera. No fuera yo- colocó el vaso en su lugar.

—¿Serías... el vagabundo?— arqueó una ceja John. Dave chasqueo sus dedos señalandolo y haciendo una leve sonrisa. Egbert no pudo nuevamente llevarse ahora sus dos manos al rostro.

—Oh vamos hijo— interrumpió el Egbert mayor, colocando delante de él un plato de huevos y tocino —No seas así con tu invitado. De todos modos, estará con nosotros toda una semana— sacudió el cabello de su retoño, haciendo que este sonriera levente. —Estabien, papá— reacomodo los pelos desordenados —Pero si Dave sigue siendo así de grosero conmigo, preparate para tener un vagabundo cercas de la casa— miró de reojo a Dave con una sonrisa.

Este, solo se limita ha decirle un silencioso "jodete".

* * *

Primordial, fue el movimiento de recargar su arma para John. Fijó su vista en la pantalla para asegurarse que sus municiones habían sido recargadas. Cinco tiros, nada más. Apretó fuertemente el gatillo, mientras el sonido del disparo y el grotesco aullido del zombie retumbaban en conjunto, con los demás sonidos de la sala de videojuegos. La bestia cayó inminentemente ante aquel tiro perfecto en su cabeza.

—Nada mal, John— sonrió el rubio, el cual volvió a recargar su arma. Sostuvó un poco la respiranción, haciendo aparentar que lo que hacía ocurría en la vida real. Y en un suspiro, disparó sus cinco municiones, perfectamente, en los zombies que se acercaban a su compañero. 5 gruñidos se escucharon, como 5 zombies desaparecian en la pantalla. —Pero aún te falta practicar—sopló el humo imaginario que salía del cañon de la pistola.

—Dave— los labios del pelinegro formaron una mueca —Deja de alardear, estas atrayendo más gente— dió un suspiro largo, sin alejar la vista de la pantalla. Dave miró sobre su hombro ligeramente, percaptandose de la muchedumbre que había atraído la atención aquel duó que jugaba "House of Death". La gente, mayormente jovenes, se mantenían a una corta distancia de los jugadores, tratando de tener la mejor vista posible.

Los murmullos sobre como ambos habían avanzado en el juego, con solo 1 crédito cada uno; era algo realmente de admirarse. Más con el simple hecho de que aquel joven rubio, aniquilara a cualquier adversario con solo una bala. La susurros sobre Egbert no eran tan asombrosos como los de Dave. Ya que él, no tenía muy buen dominio sobre la pistola como su compañero; y en varios ocasiones Dave tenía que salvarlo.

—¿Sabes algo, Egderp?— continuaba disparando el rubio —Ya me cansé— fulminó al último de los zombies con un disparo —¿Que?, ¿te cansaste de jugar o de ser admirado?— arqueó una ceja ante aquella aclaración —Las dos cosas. ¿Que tal si nos vamos de aquí?— colocó la pistola sobre el tablero, sin importale que llevará al traste, aquel juego el cual habían dado 30 minutos de su vida —Vaya, ya era hora que lo dijieras— el modo en que lo dijo detonó el hecho de que se había cansado, y que aquella idea llego en el justo momento.

Dejo la pistola junto con la de Dave, y observarón como las bestias se avalanzaban sobre los personajes. La multitud miró anonadada a los dos jovenes que partían lejos de ahí. ¿Como se osaban retirarse cuando ya estaban en el final del juego? Dejando la admiración aún lado, dos personas se avalanzaron sobre las pistolas poniendo otros 2 créditos, para continuar aquella partida.

—Waouh, nunca había esos movimientos antes, bro— colocó un pie en el peldaño de la escalera eléctica, para luego recargarse en el barandal. Dave, quien le hizo de segundas, solo hizo un gesto con su mano — Eso es algo común para mí. Mi bro y yo nos la pasabamos de vicios en esos juegos para niños— encogió sus hombros —Así que es algo normal— guardó sus manos en los bolsillos, girando su cabeza hacia su izquierda, luego a la derecha; para finalizar con un levantamiento de cejas de asombro.

—Estos centros comerciales son verdaderamente grandes. Incluso esta escalera eléctrica que tarda milenios en bajar—

— Como si no hubieras visto uno antes, Dave— rodó sus ojos azules y rió — Vez, te dije que era buena idea traerte a la sala de videojuegos que hay aquí ¡Literalmente es demasiado grande! Aún que luego se arruinó por tú alardeo— Dave recibió un golpe en el hombro por parte de él.

— Shit, man— frunció el ceño un poco —Uno que quiere conseguirte algo de atención sobre las chicas y tú que lo desprecias. Tu apariencia de nerd y de dientón no te hace mucha beneficiencia, ¿lo sabías?— el ceño de John se frunció nuevamente, al igual, que el brazo de Dave recibía un golpe mucho más fuerte que el anterior.

Esta vez, Dave no pudo evitar sostener el quejido de dolor. Provocando en John una satisfacción de saber que realmente le había dolido.

* * *

Con precaución, trato de ver disimuladamente por lo el filo de su ojo a Dave. Era algo difícil, poder observarlo sin llamar la atención de los demás hombres que estaban presentes en el baño público. El se encontraba a tres urinarios de Dave (regla principal de todos los hombres) y digamos que no era muy fácil poder ver desde ese ángulo al joven, más sí intentaba ver sus ojos. Era realmente algo muy estúpido y tonto, pero no perdía la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Dude— la voz de Dave se escuchó como eco por todo el baño —Deja de mirarme, es difícil hacer del baño si me estas mirando así— todos los hombres que estaban presentes posaron su vista en el pobre de John, que estaba más sonrojado que nada. Se había notado la intención de Dave, de que todos escucharan lo que el dijiera. John, quien estaba apunto de reclamarle decidió mejor quedarse en silencio y subir la bragueta de sus shorts. Ya había recibido sufienciente humillación en ese momento. Y el responderle, haría que Strider ganará más.

—¡Dave, eso fue cruel!— con ahogo alguno, dió una fuerte mordida en su hamburguesa —Tú me estabas observando. Yo solo te pedí que dejaras de hacerlo— el rubio rió mientras se tomaba unas papitas fritas —¡Peo o ijiste deante de toos!— sus palabras salieron incomprendidas por la comida que tenía en el boca, así tomó la soda de golpe para pasarse ese bocado. —¡Pero lo dijiste adelante de todos!— al fin dijo con claridad —¡Ahora todos pensarán que soy homosexual!— golpeó con fuerza la mesa, logrando que el sonido prespetitozo captará la atención de quierenes estaban en el área de comida del centro comercial.

—Ya, ya— suspiró el rubio —Tomalo como una cuenta saldada por el golpe que me hiciste— dió unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda de John —Al igual que también como algo vergonzoso que te recuerde mi visita— sonrió, dándole un golpe en una de sus mejillas sin ser tan duro. John sonrió de igual manera.

—De acuerdo— volvió a tomar la hamburgesa —Y ahora que lo recuerdo, pensé que ibas a ir con alguna de las chicas primero, antes que yo— mordió su comida y miró con intriga al rubio. —Oh sí, eso— tomó un sorbo de su soda —Sí iba con Lalonde seguramente me la pasaría agradable con ella... pero estaría con sus cosas de psicóloga e iba a andar buscandome un trauma infantil causado por Lil' Cal. Y sí iba con Jade... ¡Holy shit, man! De por sí el viaje de mi casa hasta la tuya salió cara, imaginate la de Jade— colocó el vaso en la mesa nuevamente —Prefiero comprarme un barco inflable y remar hasta donde vive Jade—

—¿Entonces fuí tu primera opción?—

—Sí, aparte eres como una chica John. No hay mucha diferencia— se encogió de hombros. El cuál nuevamente uno recibió un golpe por parte de John. Esta vez, el dentón recibió un golpe en forma de respuesta por Dave. De un de repente, los dos comenzarón hacer un pequeña pelea, frente a frente, haciendo fuerza con sus manos entrelazadas.

La riña llamó la atención de curiosos. Entonces, por descuido del pelinegro, se recargó en la mesa, ocasionando que la soda se derramará en el camiseta de Dave. Este, por reacción soltó a John y comenzó a limpiarse.

Egbert, quien se encontraba apenado por lo que había hecho; trató de buscar servilletas. Pero estas, se encontraban mojadas por la soda. —Da...— intentó ayudar al joven que con cierto enfado, le otorgó un golpe a la mano de John que buscaba auxiliarlo. Muy apesar de que no pudiera ver sus ojos, sentía como Dave lo miraba con molestia. Este, se alejo de la mesa, caminando nuevamente hacia el baño, dejando a John solo.

Era tanto el enojo del joven, que no se percapto que cierta zona del piso del comedor había sido pulida. Por ende, Dave resbaló, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en su parte posterior. Y a su vez, el volar de sus lentes oscuros.

—¡Dave!— corrió a la ayuda de su amigo, pero se detuvó al darse cuenta que una joven se había acercado a ayudarle. La chica, le otorgó una mano para levantarse. Más Dave la rechazo, haciendo un gesto de incomodidad. Intentó levantarse por su propia cuenta, mientras extrañamente, mantenía su vista hacia abajo.

La joven, quien se podía ver las intenciones que tenía sobre él; empezó a sacudir sus ropas y decirle si se encontraba bien o si ocupaba algo. Se pudo escuchar el chasquido de los dientes del rubio, y como dejando su mirada hacia el suelo, posó su mirar en la chica.

Esta, soltó un respingo, dió un paso hacia atras y luego otro. Y sin decir nada, salió de ahí lo más rápido posible. Dave, solo observó como partió la joven lejos de él. Se inclinó un poco para recoger sus lentes que se hayaban en el suelo. Los limpió, se los pusó y continuó su caminar.

John, quien se había quedado lejos de lo que había ocurrido; se quedo en silencio. No, no se había quedado ahí inmóvil por el hecho de no querrer ayudar a su amigo. Fue el hecho de como la chica salió huyendo de ahí, simplemente... por que la miró Dave. Un aire de incógnita se sintió en la atmosfera de John.

Ahora, no importaría lo que pasara.

Tenía que ver los ojos de Dave.


End file.
